


Toronado thoughts : wicked wicked Zorro

by ladyTpower



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: Zorro is not his usual self, his in a trance, what was Toronado Feeling when he was forced to run over the roof?





	Toronado thoughts : wicked wicked Zorro

What were Toronado's Thoughts while Zorro's trance and he was forced to race over the rooftiles of the pueblo's houses. Reviews are welcome.

 

Wicked Wicked Zorro

The hypnotist Lonzano brought a lot of troubles in the pueblo. First al of his acts were amusing but when Diego got hypnotized all hell broke loose. He cleaned the alcaldes save, Toronado was the first to notice, something was not right with his master. He wasn't the gentle master he knew. He robbed the alcalde, that was not out of the ordinary but it was when he pitched Mendoza in his face with his boot that he started to question his masters behavior for real.   
++ What for horse’ sake is going on with him. He would never hurt that good donkey on purpose.something isn't right here, I must see where this is goingotherwisee I am forced to throw him of my back, in the hope that it will bring back his right mind.++ 

Victoria and Don Alejandro where the next to worry. Victoria whispered so that nobody would overhear them.   
“ There is something wrong Don Alejandro, this is not his normal behavior, What should we do Don Alejandro?” First Don Alejandro was lost for words, but when he got his words finally found he replied,   
“ I don't know Victoria, It is not weird he cleans the alcalde's safe but not more than what is stolen from the citizens, you are right this is not his normal behavior, we must do something before something really bad happens.” Toronado heard what they whispered before he took of with his master who clearly lost his mind.  
++ You can say that again Victoria, you can say that again.++ 

They didn't need to wait long before Zorro appeared again. They hadn't found Zorro to help him but they had a plan and they needed Toronado's help for that. Right now they could only watch and hope that Toronado was on his right mind because this time it all depended on him. Desoto had taken the change to block all the escape routes. Zorro turned his horse to a carte that was placed before some heavy crates against the wall.   
++ Oh damn it, I don't like where this is going, Oh help don't slip, don't slip, I don't like heights, oh careful, careful, crap what goes up must go down.++   
Toronado closed his eyes and made the jump.  
++ ouf that part went well but this will be the last time, this madness must be stopped.++ 

It was a few hours later that they saw Diego leave to his bedroom, Victoria, Don Alejandro and Felipe saw the opportunity to slip in to Zorro's cave because, with the plan they had in mind, they needed the involvement of the one creature he trusted with his eyes closed. 

The three people approached the black stallions stable, It was Victoria who spoken while Felipe soothed the stallion, trying to relax him.  
“ Toronado we need your help, you also noticed that Diego is not what in his right mind but after he robbed the bank we found out how we can get him out of his trance. Will you help us?” Toronado nodded he would give his live to get the master back he loved so much.  
“ This is what we are going to do, Toronado you need to try to lead him to the tavern, come to the door behind the tavern, we will be waiting there and will shout the magic words Et-tu bruté. If he wants to run please I know it the last thing you want to do but you need to throw him as carefully as possible, but I think it won't come to that. The first thing I say will be the magic words.” Toronado nodded. ++ I just want my master back! ++ 

Zorro did ride Toronado every night, the fact he was in trance didn't chance that, so there plan would start this night. 

They made there way to the back of the tavern to wait for Zorro to appear. It wasn't going to be a long wait. Zorro had difficulties riding Toronado, It was the first time since the were a team Toronado was uncontrollable. He stayed in the shadow as much as possible, nobody but the ones who knew of the plan expected Zorro in town not after his last encounter with Desoto. Like they had planned Toronado stopped at the back door.   
“ What the hell is wrong with you! You never disobeyed me before!”   
++ You never lost your mind before.++   
Victoria, don Alejandro and Felipe stepped out of the shadows, it was Victoria who spoke.   
“Because we asked him to. And I have something to say to you to.” Zorro was startled but Victoria did not back off “ Et-tu bruté”. Zorro shook his head confused   
“ What happened? Why am I here on Toronado?” Victoria turned to Don Alejandro and Felipe.   
“ I think we have the old Zorro back.” then she turned towards Zorro. “ You where hypnotized by Lozano. You robbed the bank and the alcalde and made you stallion run over rooftops. We managed to get you here because we have had help from a beautiful 17 hands tall, black stallion. He brought you here on our command.” Zorro was still confused and began to feel guilty, “ I robbed the bank and the alcalde? I did not know that I had such a bad sight.” He dismounted Toronado and hugged his family “ I owe you everything, I am glad you all know the truth.” He turned to his stallion “ Toronado old friend, you saved my life more times than I can recount, but thank u to stay loyal to me even when I lost my mind.”   
++ I will never be disloyal but consider you saved from a fall in an attempt to bring back your mind. I think that this deserves an extra apple later.++ 

“ You will get your extra apple, although I think this deserves much more, but first I need to bring all the money back and then we are going to make sure that, that 'good' doctor, that traveling Lozano leaves California for ever.” 

An hour passed Zorro had brought all the money back and was as Diego well on his way to give Lozano a surprise he would never forget. He stopped his horse just in front of the carriage Lozano was driving, Lozano still thinking he would get lots of money. “ Did you get the money?” Diego showed all his acting skills and with a trance in his voice he answered   
“ Yes.”   
“ Well where is it? Give it to me now!” commanded Lozano. This was the cue Diego was waiting for and he aimed his little handgun towards Lozano “I will stop anything that comes in my way!” still with trance in his voice he clicked the handle from his gun, ready to pull the trigger. “ You fool, you can't kill me, I am your master!” Lozano began to fear for his live for the first time “ Et-tu bruté! Et-tu bruté! Keep the money I don't want it anymore, I will do anything you say but please don't kill me!”   
Diego knew he had Lozano where he wanted him “ You must leave California forever and never return!” Lozano knew he was defeated “ I will leave, you will never see me again!” Diego walked towards the hill where his friends were waiting for him. Felipe was the first to ask if it was a good thing that they had let Lozano leave and not put him in jail. “ Felipe is right Diego, why did you let Lozano leave?” Don Alejandro translated the question Felipe asked because he wanted to know to. “ I could put Lozano behind bars, but the knowledge that his commands to me where performed by Zorro is dangerous knowledge in deeds. But don't worry Justice has a habit to make up with this sort of men where ever they may go. Now lets go home I think there is someone waiting for his extra attention and his extra apple!” They left to the hacienda glad that everything was back like it should be.


End file.
